familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Samuel Rice (1634-1685)
|long_name=Samuel Rice |birth_year=1634 |birth_month=11 |birth_locality=Berkhamstead |birth_county=Hertfordshire |birth_nation-subdiv1=England |birth_nation=United Kingdom |death_year=1685 |death_month=03 |death_day=25 |death_locality=Marlborough, Massachusetts |death_county=Middlesex County, Massachusetts |death_nation-subdiv1=Massachusetts |death_nation=United States |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1655 |wedding1_month=11 |wedding1_day=8 |wedding1_locality=Sudbury, Massachusetts |wedding1_county=Middlesex County, Massachusetts |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=Massachusetts |wedding1_nation=United States |baptism_year=1634 |baptism_month=11 |baptism_day=12 |baptism_locality=Berkhamstead |baptism_county=Hertfordshire |baptism_nation-subdiv1=England |baptism_nation=United Kingdom |ifmarried-g2=true |wedding2_year=1668 |wedding2_month=09 |wedding2_day=2 |wedding2_locality=Sudbury, Massachusetts |ifmarried-g3=true |wedding3_year=1676 |wedding3_month=12 |wedding3_day=13 |wedding3_locality=Concord, Massachusetts |wedding3_nation-subdiv1=Massachusetts |globals= }} Biography Samuel Rice was 32 years old 02 May 1666 per his testimony in court files at Cambridge MA. Will of Samuel Rice He died at Marlborough 25 Feb 1685, age 51. The will of Samuel Rice, 10 Feb 1684, proved 07 Apr 1685, gave to wife Sarah, to sons Joshua and Edmund, to Daus. Elizabeth Haynes, Hannah Hubbard and Esther Hubbard, to my son Samuel Rice, whom I have given to brother and sister King for their own, to sons Edward and Joseph, and two daughters, Mary and Abigail Rice, under 18. His brothers Edward and Joseph Rice were overseers of his will. Inventory L349.2.6 on 06 Mar 1685. Marriage & Family 1st Marriage: Elizabeth King He married Elizabeth King (-1667) on 08 Nov 1655 and resided at Sudbury MA and Marlborough MA. She died at Sudbury and was buried 30 Oct 1667, the same month as the birth of their last child, Samuel. The births of four oldest children are on Sudbury records, all others on Marlborough records. # Elizabeth Rice (1656-1727) - md Peter Haynes # Hannah Rice (1658-1747) - md Jonathan Hubbard # Joshua Rice (1661-1734) - md Mary Sawyer - proprietor in Worcester and Marlborough. # Edmund Rice (1663-1726) - md Ruth Parker # Esther Rice (1665-1744) - md Mr. Hubbard # Samuel Rice (1667-1713) - md Abigail Clapp 2nd Marriage: Mary Brown/Dix He married Mary Dix (1639-1675), widow of Abraham Brown (1639-1667) of Watertown at Sudbury, Sept 1668. Concord records says she died 18 Jun 1678, but should be 1675. They had probably retired to Concord for a season as a place of refuge from the Indian enemy (King Philip's War-1675). From her first marriage she had a son, Abraham Brown III (1665-1678) who died at Marlborough, May 1678, aged 13 and in the record of his death is called son-in-law of Samuel Rice. The testimony of Thomas Flagg of Watertown, 1679 court files is that "Samuel Rice married Mary, widow of Abrham Brown, about one year after Brown's death; and that she lived with him seven years and then she died." # Mary Rice (1669-1736) - b. 06 Aug 1669 # Edward Rice (1672-1741) - md Lydia Fairbank # Abigail Rice (1674-aft1684) - md Palmer Goulding 3rd Marriage: Sarah Hosmer He married Sarah White, widow of James Hosmer, Jr. of Concord on 13 Dec 1676. James was killed by indians near Sudbury, spring of 1676. James Hosmer, Sen. came from Kent, England and was one of the first settlers of Concord. "Samuel Rice and Stephen Hosmer motion to court, 1667, that James Hosmer, Jr. of Concord, being slayne by Indians, and said Rice having married his widow, that his estate may be settled." # Joseph Rice (1678) - recorded on Concord MA records. ? Md Mary Townsend at Boston 25 Jun 1701? References * Genealogical History of Descendants of Deacon Edmund Rice - pg 5-8 , publ 1858 by Andrew Henshaw Ward - Free on Google Books. __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Migrants from England to Massachusetts